PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application is for 8th consecutive renewal of the Ruth L. Kirschstein National Research Service Award T32 Postdoctoral Research ?Training Program in Pediatric Gastroenterology/Nutrition? at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF). More than 70% of graduates of UCSF Training Program in Pediatric Gastroenterology/Nutrition remain productive researchers and academic leaders in their respective fields The Program aims to train talented and dedicated young physicians to become independent and productive scientific investigators, and recent graduates have been successful in progressing along academic career development pathways. These future scientists will research important health problems, focusing on the causes, pathogenesis, and treatment of digestive, liver and nutritional disorders in infants and children. Preference is given to trainees committed to a 4-year training program, including 3 years of research training in either Basic (T1 track) or Clinical/Translational (T2 track) Research mentored by established scientists. The key elements of the proposed training are: (1) a mentored research experience, (2) scientific course work, (3) career development workshops, (4) interdisciplinary experiences and (5) ongoing review and evaluation. Basic research experience is supplemented with coursework, seminars, and inter-departmental retreats; trainees in clinical research participate in the well-established Training in Clinical Research Program that includes a 1-year Advanced Training in Clinical Research certificate, leading to a 2-year Master's Degree in Clinical Research program. Each trainee pursues an obligatory research project(s) supervised by experienced preceptors. All trainees take courses in Responsible Conduct in Research, Research Rigor and Reproducibility, Scientific Writing and the Art of Lecturing. The trainee and research mentor determine additional course work in the specific field of research. Entry requirements include a MD degree and 3 years of residency in clinical pediatrics. Applicants with a PhD degree and defined career goals related to developmental gastroenterology or nutrition are also eligible. Administration of the program is restructured to take advantage of the strengthened Division of Pediatric Gastroenterology/Nutrition under the primary direction of Dr. Melvin Heyman, associate direction from Dr. Philip Rosenthal, and mentored assistant direction from Drs. James Bayrer and Emily Perito. The quality of educational and research programs and activities are closely monitored by trainee mentors, research preceptors, Internal Advisors, the Assistant Program Directors, the Associate Program Director, the Program Director, and annual evaluations by distinguished External Advisors. An increase from 3 to 5 training positions is requested in Years 41-45.